


Need You, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betty is very underage, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Groping, Hebephilia, Human Sans (Undertale), I do not promote real life underage, Impregnation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans decides to have some good-natured vanilla fun with his tween girlfriend





	Need You, Baby

"Hey, babe" Sans purred, tussled white hair falling to slightly obscure his mismatched grey and blue eyes. His skin was powder pale and incredibly thin, stretched across his skin near grotesquely. You could see the concaves of his bones.

And she still loved him despite.

"Hey" she murmered, long shining locks of brown hair that melted into pink falling over her shoulder as she turned. His hands moved onto her waist before sliding under to push up the sheer fabric to expose her waist to the cool air. She shivered with a hmm.

He leant his mouth onto her shoulder, biting at the skin there, teeth cold to her warm, pliant skin. She knew she already had so many bruises, and they became annoying to hide from curious ones like Frisk and Chara, but they still were incredibly hot, so she let him make them.

She allowed him to pull her shirt off from her shoulders before unclipping her bra and placing his hands onto her breasts, kneading them with uncharacteristic softness. Her body was still young and sprightly, but she had a bountiful frontal package, and he delighted in touching it every chance he was able.

"You are stacked for a kiddo" he purred. She snorted. "I'm not a kiddo anymore sans. I'm technically a teen now"

"You'll always be a kiddo to me" he shrugged. She stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, well, for a fully grown guy you act childish as hell, so i guess that's two of us"

He rolled his eyes in jest before slipping his hand down her skirt and then into her lace panties, sliding one finger slowly into her molten heat. 

She gasped and arched into him, panting, before hissing out her pleasure as he slid her lower clothing down, unzipping his jogger bottoms and lining himself up to her entrance, rubbing his length against her opening.

Then he slid inside and sparks flew across her vision.

She panted as he pushed her against the wall, groping her even more intensly than before as he pistoned in and out of her, panting, her comparatively younger and leaner body quaking at his every thrust until he came undone inside of her.

"Do.. You think I'll ever have your kid?" she panted. He shrugged with a devilish smile. "Here's hopin' kid"


End file.
